PCA HAS GUESTs
by SkaterChicken95
Summary: PCA has a little surprise when Chase and Dana arrive back at PCA. What happens when Zoey breaks Chases heart? D/C


**A/N: I've never been on a plane so don't judge me. My first D/C story so, please no flame reviews.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

* * *

Dana Cruz walked on the busy plane, searching for a decent seat. She found one right next to a French boy with headphones on. He didn't notice her when she put her stuff in the over-head space. She sat down next to him and he pulled his headphones off his head.

"I'm John." He greeted her with a slight accent, offering a handshake.

"Dana." She took his hand and gave it a shake.

"So, why are you going to America?" John asked, leaning in to hear her over the noise.

"I'm going back to my old boarding school, PCA," Dana shouted over the noise. "You?"

"Visiting Family." He shrugged. This conversation carried on for 15 minutes until one of the flight attendants began to talk. Dana ignored her and picked up the French novel she got at the book shop in the airport. **(A/N: Obviously she knows French because she went to school in FRANCE!)**. Dana eventually fell asleep and John went back to his headphones and started playing his Nintendo DS.

"Please make a single file line to leave the plane when its time." A strange voice called.

"Dana? Wake up! Dana!" John voice was faint but she still heard it and felt his arms on her shoulders, he was shaking them. Dana shot up and look at the line. She began to gather her things, avoiding to John so he wouldn't see her blush. She joined the line with the others.

"You're a deep sleeper." John observed.

"Uh, thank you?" Dana confusedly replied, pushing her straight, brown hair in her face so he would see her bright red cheeks. John laughed and followed the rest of the people out of the plane. Dana followed, hoping not to see him again. She walk down the walk way and looked at the giant airport. _Ah, America! _She thought. Dana spotted the Coffee shop and realized that she was extremely hungry. She got a in line and ordered a bagel and a cup of decaf coffee. She found a bench where she could eat. Then a plane had just landed and people were pouring out of the walkway in front of her.

"Just my luck..." She grumbled. She stared at the tan and pale people walking around and she laughed at some of the goofy outfits she saw, but someone in praticular caught her eye.

"CHASE MATTHEWS!" Dana shouted to the bushy haired guy with two rolling suit cases. He walked closer to her.

"Dana? Dana Cruz?" He asked in disbelief.

"What are you doing at the airport?" Dana asked, giving him a polite smile and taking a bite of her bagel.

"Long story," Chase shrugged. "You?"

"I wanted to quit learning French and ... other stuff and go back to PCA." Dana explained. _I also want to go to a decent beach!! _She thought.

"Oh, cool, I'm going to PCA, too!" Chase exclaimed.

"Why don't we ride together and you can tell me your 'long story'" Dana suggested.

* * *

Chase called a taxi and loaded Dana's and his own luggage in the car. They both took their seats in the back and Chase began his story. With every word he said Dana's eyes got bigger and bigger. When he was finally done, Dana said:

"Sounds like a soap opera to me." Dana commented. "But its nice to know you are going to ask her to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah, oh, here we are!" Chase said, pointing at the campus in front of them. Chase hopped out and help Dana with her luggage.

"PCA looks so different!" Dana cried.

* * *

"Dude, isn't that Chase?" Logan asked, pounding on Michael chest repeatedly. "And who's that hottie with him?"

"I think that's Dana Cruz!" Michael shouted, running towards them.

"Dana?" Logan said, dropping his jaw. "She is defiantly not my type, Quinn is, I think."

* * *

"DANA!" Michael cried, stopping in front of them catching his breath.

"Michael!" Dana gave him a big friendly hug and Michael hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Logan huffed , after finally joining them.

"Oh, I thought that maybe you guys missed me, especially you, Logan!" Dana sarcastically commented.

"I know you're in love with me but remember I'm taken." Logan pridefully said, not realizing his mistake.

"By who?" Michael asked.

"It's not Quinn, is it?" Dana laughed.

"Uh, um, N-oo!" Logan stuttered. "Pshhh!"

"Gross!!" Chase exclaimed.

"That explains why you and Quinn have been acting weird!" Michael shouted. By now, Dana was laughing her head off and practically crying.

"I have to go find Zoey!" Chase said, looking at his watch.

"She's at Sushi Rox!" Logan said, trying to change the subject of Quinn and him. Chase ran off in a flash.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT!?" Michael yelled at Logan.

"WHAT!?"

"Zoey is with James on a _date _and Chase doesn't know about James!!" Michael shouted, chasing after Chase.

* * *

Chase walked in the door of Sushi Rox and found to pretty blonde he had been looking for. Only, she was with someone, in fact, she was kissing someone. Chase walked closer and the couple pulled apart and Zoey muttered.

"I love you." Then she smiled, not noticing Chase.

"Zoey?" Chase cried.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE NO FLAME REVIEWS! **


End file.
